


An Unlived Life

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: firstclass100, M/M, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missed chances</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlived Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Challenge #2 - Hidden

 

Erik wonders if he misread this... _thing_ he’s sure was— _is_ —there between them. Coveted certainty gives way to broken apprehension. His natural stoicism serves him well and the wall of friendly professionalism doesn’t waiver, doesn’t reveal.

He frowns to himself, mourning what will never be.

 

************ ********** ********** ********** ************

 

Muted telepathy handicaps Charles. He errs on the side of caution. Don’t offend; don’t misunderstand this wonderful familiarity he wants nothing more than to wrap himself up in, inhaling deeply until it infuses every cell. Don’t risk the loss.

He smiles (too) brightly and saves ‘what ifs’ for lonely nights.

 

************ ********** ********** ********** ************

 

They never speak of it.

 

 

 


End file.
